


Found

by tinknevertalks



Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Gen, Mother-son relationship (kinda), Post Animus, Sanctuhana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinknevertalks/pseuds/tinknevertalks
Summary: Henry tells Helen he wants to visit his birth parents. (Follow up/set in the middle of previous work 'Missing Piece'.)
Relationships: Henry Foss & Helen Magnus
Series: Fictober 2019 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778986
Kudos: 3





	Found

**Author's Note:**

> More Henry and Helen family angst. Yaay! :)
> 
> Prompt - That's what I'm talking about.

"That’s… what I’m talking about,” Henry said, haltingly, avoiding Magnus’ eyes. “Erika’s aunt found my parents… In England, and I… I want to meet them.”

She nodded, reaching across the bench where he worked. “Henry, I–”

“You don’t have to explain or anything.” He finally met her eyes, always so expressive even when they talked about boring day to day stuff. “You did what you thought best for me.” As he said the words the bitterness crowded and rotted his mouth, memories of old arguments blossoming in his mind. Taking a breath, he added with a shrug and a grin, “And I’m alive now, thinking about butterflies.” She cracked a smile, warmth of recollection merging with bottled sadness. He shrugged. “I wanna meet them.”

“Would you like company?”

He shook his head. “No… Yeah? Kinda?”

“Better it be a boys’ own adventure?” she asked.

Did he want to take Will? Being honest with himself he shook his head. “I might see what Erika’s doing.”

“Is she still on her grand tour?” Magnus seemed pleased to be back on easier, steadier ground. Henry felt it too.

“Eh, she was in London when we Skyped last so…” He shrugged. “London to Yorkshire isn’t far.”

“Not nowadays,” she agreed. Squeezing his hand, she said, “If you need anything…”

“I know,” he whispered, squeezing back.


End file.
